The Plan
by RosieLynn
Summary: Annabeth's plan was simple. Stay on honor roll. Stay out of trouble. Finish high school early. NO boyfriend. But when new student Percy arrives and captures her heart, Annabeth has to do everything she can not to fall more in love with him. But between Percy's persistence, and her friend's pressure, can she stick to her plan? AU. May be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

"Bye Mom! Love you!" I call as I grab my keys out of the bowl and head for the front door. "I'll see you after school!"

"Bye sweetie, have a good day!" She calls back.

I walk out of the front door and over to my car, glancing at my watch as I do so.

6: 54.

School starts at 7:30, so I have plenty of time to pick up Piper and Thalia and go to Starbucks before school starts.

I slide into the front seat, put my keys in the ignition, and turn on the AC. It's only two weeks into school, so, unfortunately, the weather's still really hot.

Turning my music to a nice, quiet volume, I pull out of the driveway and start the quick, two mile drive to Thalia's house.

Once I'm there, I honk the horn.

Two minutes later, I honk again.

Nothing.

I park my car and hop out, jogging to her door and knocking. No one answers. I twist the nob, and am not surprised to find the door unlocked. Thalia's really forgetful.

"Jason! Hurry up! Annabeth's here to take us to school!" Thalia's at the bottom of the stairs yelling up to her younger brother, Jason.

"Hey Thals." I say, walking over to her. "So I guess I'm driving Jason too?"

Thalia gives me an apologetic smile. "Could you? The little snot got _both _of our keys taken away."

I giggle. "What'd he do?"

"He and his emo friend Nico decided it would be fun to race. But of course _I _get in trouble for 'not being responsible enough to make sure they don't do that'. I'm not their mother!"

I roll my eyes. "When do you guys get them back?"

"Thursday." Thalia answers.

"That's not too bad."

"Eh." Thalia shrugs. "Jason! Hurry _up!_"

"Coming! Coming!" Jason bounds down the stairs, hair still wet from his shower.

"Finally!" Thalia throws her head back. "Let's go get Piper."  
I can see Jason's cheeks redden at the mention of Piper.

Jason and Piper have liked each other since the fourth grade. Thalia and I have a bet going to see who will admit their feelings for the other first. I say Piper, because although she's a bit shy, she's strong, and she can't wait much longer. Thalia thinks it'll be Jason because he's a guy, and apparently she thinks it's more normal for the guy to say he likes the girl first. But whatever. I'm still probably going to win. 

The three of us walk to my car. Jason makes a run for shotgun, but Thalia beats him to it and sends him to the back seat with a sister-like smirk.

As soon as I start the car, Thalia lunges for the volume on my radio.

"Hey!" I protest, smacking her hand away.

"Oh, c'mon Annabeth! It's just a little extra sound!"

I shake my head. "I can't drive with the music too loud, it distracts me. Do you want to make it to Piper's in one piece?"

Thalia rolls her eyes and slumps back into her seat.

Soon we arrive at Piper's house. One honk and she's out the door and blushing as she slides in the back next to Jason.

"Hey Thalia, Annabeth, Jason." She blushes again as she buckles her seat belt. "What took you guys so long? I was getting worried."

"The twerp sitting next to you took _forever _getting ready." Thalia said, then added with an evil grin, "It's almost like he wanted to impress someone."

Thalia and I both glance very noticeably at Piper, who blushes yet again, only this time joined by Jason.

"Was not!" He protests. "I just wanted to make sure I looked okay."

"Suuuurreee." Thalia says, smirking again.

I giggle as I pull into the drive thru at Starbucks, putting in everyone's orders.

Thalia and Jason hand me their money, and Piper groans.

"Crap, I left my wallet at home…Annabeth can you cover me? I promise I'll pay you back."

"Su-"

"I got it Pipes." Jason says, cutting me off.

Piper blushes. "Uh, thanks Jason. I'll pay you back."

"No worries."  
Thalia and I grin at each other.

Soon I pull into the school parking lot, and the four of us are out of the car and walking through a side entrance.

Jason and Piper walk away together, laughing and blushing.

Thalia and I make our way to our lockers.

"I won." Thalia says.

"Did not!"

"Uh, did you not see them? Jason totally made a move!"

"But he never _said _anything." I countered.

"He paid for her drink! Isn't that enough?"

"No he-"

"Miss Chase?" I'm interrupted by the principal tapping on my shoulder.

Thalia and I both turn around and smile at Mrs. Beeman, although Thalia's smile is very noticeably forced.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Beeman?" I ask.

"Today after your third hour class, I need you to come to the office to meet a new student. As head of student council, you're in charge of showing him around. Can you do that?"

"Of course! I'll be at the office right after class."

"Thank you Annabeth. I'll send an email to your fourth and fifth hour teachers to let them know you may be late."

"Thanks." I say.

Mrs. Beeman walks away, and Thalia and I start to open our lockers.

"Ooh, she said 'him'." Thalia said with a grin.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, he could be cute."

I shrug. "So what if he is?"

Thalia shrugs back. "I don't know. Maybe you could finally have a boyfriend."

I roll my eyes. "_No, _Thalia. You know my plan. No boyfriend until I graduate high school."

Thalia groans and turns around, putting her foot on the front of her locker. "But Annabeth! What about Senior Prom? What about experiencing your last year in high school with someone else?"

I sigh. "I'll go with a group for prom. As for 'experiencing my last year of high school with someone else', I don't want to get attached. With the path I'm on, I'll probably graduate early. I'll already have to leave you and Piper, I don't want to leave behind a guy too."

Thalia opens her mouth to counter my statement, but the bell rings.

She groans. "Uugh. Math. See ya in history."

"See ya in history."

I close my locker and walk to my first hour computer class, trying to push Thalia's words out of my mind.

**A/n So what'd you think? As you can probably see, I'm a bit rusty…I haven't written PJATO in forever! But hopefully after a few chapters, I'll get the hang of it again :) Please don't forget to review! I'm fine with constructive criticism, but please no flames. They're really not fun to get. ** **Also, if you like the Hunger Games check out my SYOT! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Thanks for the awesome reviews for the first chapter! They were all really helpful, and encouraged me to write more :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to PJATO or Rick Riordan…PJATO belongs to Rick Riordan, I only own the plot and additional characters for this story. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Computer class and math passed by quickly, and before I knew it, it was third hour.

I walk through the door to Ms. Wilson's third hour history class, and take my seat in front of Thalia.

"Hey." She says, smiling at me.

"Hey." I smile back. "How was math?" I know how much she hates that class.

She scowls. "Awful. Mr. Kurt hates me. But on the bright side, I got a B+ on my test!"

I grin at her. "Nice! You're really improving."

She grins smugly. "Thank you miss. What'd you get?"

"A+." I answer nonchalantly.

Thalia playfully rolls her eyes. "I should have known. What else would you have gotten?" Her voice becomes dramatic. "An A?! Or, God forbid, an A MINUS!"

I laugh and shush her. "Shut up. People are looking at us."

"Let them." Thalia tosses her hair and winks at a boy in the third row, who nods his head in a 'cool guy' manner.

Thalia turns back to me. "Your turn."

I scoff. "You can't be serious. You know my plan!"

Thalia rolls her eyes. "It's not endangering your almighty plan, it's just a bit of harmless flirting. C'mon, give it a try."

I sigh and turn around in my seat, flipping my hair and smiling at the boy diagonal from me. He winks back.  
I turn back to Thalia, and she claps slowly. "Nice job. Maybe next time you'll-"

"Good morning class!" Ms. Wilson walks through the door, and smiles at us, putting down a pile of paperwork on her desk. "Sorry I'm late. I needed coffee."

A guy in the back row named Drew calls out, "No complaints here, Ms. W."

There's a chorus of agreements throughout the classroom.

Ms. Wilson is everybody's favorite teacher. She's scattered and frazzled, but also really crazy and fun. And every now and then, we'll walk into class to find something totally outrageous like a fire pit in the middle of the classroom. She calls it a 'learning activity.'

"So, a continuation of the Cold War." She starts, and gets out her collection of artifacts from the Cold War.

Third hour goes by quickly as normal. Like they say, time flies when you're having fun.

About five minutes before the class ends, Ms. Wilson stops in the middle of her sentence and turns to me.

"Annabeth you can go now if you want. I don't want you to have to wait for the hallways to clear out."

"Thanks Ms. Wilson!" I say, hopping out of my seat and collecting my notes.

Thalia turns to me and winks. "Have fun."

I roll my eyes, and start to turn away.

"Wait!" She hisses, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back toward her. "Put on some lip-gloss. You'll want to look cute."

I scoff and say, "No, Thalia."

She groans but gives up, leaning back in her seat and letting me exit the classroom.

Since I have some extra time, I stop by my locker and drop off my notes, then head to the office.

I go up to the front desk and ask the secretary on duty where I can find the new student.

She points to a guy sitting on a bench on the other side of the room.

He has his head bent down, and earbuds in, so I can't see what he looks like yet. But his hair is a deep black, thick, and messy, and he looks pretty lean.

I walk over to him, and am grateful that he notices me so I don't have to awkwardly tap on his shoulder.

He looks up and smiles at me.

_You should have put on the lip gloss. _A very annoying and unnecessary voice says in the back of my head.

I'm not gonna lie, the boy was cute. Sea green eyes with a mischievous glint to them, and a playful grin. Some of his deep black hair tickles the top of his eyes. When he stands up, I can see that I was right about him being lean, but some underlying muscles are visible in his arms.

"Hey." He says, holding out his hand.

I shake it.

"I'm Percy."

I smile back at him. "I'm Annabeth. I was assigned to show you around the school."

He nods, and grabs his backpack off the bench next to him.  
We walk out of the office side by side, and once we reach the main hallway, I turn towards him.

"Can I see your schedule?"

He nods, and digs it out of his backpack before handing it to me.

I look it over.

**Name: Perseus Jackson Locker: 1587 Combination: 43-25-16**

**1: Trigonometry, Kurt. **

**2: Spanish III, Gomez. **

**3: Advanced History, Wilson.**

**4: English, Reynolds.**

**Third Lunch**

**5: Computer concepts, Lucas.**

**6: Advanced Science, Courtney.**

**7: Career Exploration, Jones.**

"Okay, so we'll go to your locker first, run through your schedule, then I'll show you where everything is."

He nods, sounds cool to me.

I lead him down some hallways, making sure to give him landmarks so he can remember how to get to his locker.

"1587, right?" I ask, walking down the hall of lockers.

"Yep."

"Mines 1563, so I'm right down there." I point to a spot just down the hall. "So, if you ever need anything, that's where I'll be."

He smiles. "That's good to know."

I smile back.

A minute passes, and I realize we're still smiling at each other.

"Uh," I break my gaze from his, and look back at his schedule. "Your first class is trig in room 042. That's in the basement."

I lead him down the nearest staircase and to room 042.

"You have this one with my best friend, Thalia."

He looks at me warily. "Is that a good thing?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "You'll be fine. I wouldn't exactly call her warm and fuzzy, but she's fun to be around."

Next, I take him up to room 204, where his Spanish class is.

After that, I take him to room 158, where his history class is.

"This is your history class. The teacher is amazing, everyone loves her. You have this one with me."

He grins at me. "Sounds fun."

Next I take him to his fourth hour English class in room 132.

After that, I show him where the cafeteria is.

"You have third lunch. I have that too. Until you get your own group, you can sit with my friends and I if you get desperate."

He chuckled. "Thanks Annabeth. I'll probably do just that."

I smile and take him to his last three classes, and inform him that he also has his last two classes with me.

I walk with him back to his locker, and make sure he knows where to go for his next hour, and start to walk away.

"Annabeth!" He calls.

I turn around to find him smiling at me. "I was thinking I should get your number."

I give him an uncertain look.

"Just in case I need it! Like, if I get lost or something." He adds quickly, scratching his head.

I nod slowly and walk back over to him, taking out a pen.

"Well if it's just in case you need me…"

I scribble my name and number at the top of his schedule.

He grins at me. "Thanks. See ya around."

I wave and turn away, walking to my fourth hour class.

**A/n So, what did you think? Tell me in a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Thanks for all the reviews! I just got a new computer, so tell me if anything turns out weird with this chapter, because I'm still trying to figure my laptop out :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

Showing Percy around the school didn't take all of fourth hour, so I stopped by my locker and grabbed my French textbook. After that, I walked to French Class, gave the teacher my note, and sat down behind Piper.

"Bonjour." She says with a grin.

"Hey." I answer, sorting out my books and papers.

"How was showing the cute new guy around?" She whispers.

I roll my eyes even though she can't see me. "It was fine."

"Oh? That's it? It didn't…lead to anything?"

I chuckle quietly and shake my head. "No, of course not. How could it?"

"You never know." Piper shrugs and turns her attention back to the teacher.

Soon enough French class is over and the third lunch bell rings.

I stop by my locker, put up my books and homework assignments, then meet Thalia in the lunch room. She's sitting at our usual table, setting out her lunch.

"Hey." She says when I sit down.

"Hey." I answer back.

"So how was showing the new guy around? Are you an item yet?"

I'm about to answer that no, we are not, when Thalia says, "Speaking of items…"

I follow her gaze to Jason and Piper who are walking toward us. Jason has both their lunch trays, a smile on his face, and Piper is laughing at something he said.

I smile at them as they sit down. "Hey guys…anything new you wanna share?"

They both blush. "No."

Just then, Nico, Jason's 'emo' friend, as Thalia calls him, sits down on the other side of Jason.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

Nico greets the rest of us.

The five of us settle into easy conversation.

A few minutes later, Thalia points across the room with her fork.

"Look. There's the new guy Annabeth showed around today. Cute, right?"

Piper frowns. "He looks a little lost."

"He's new here Pipes." Nico says, taking a drink of his mountain dew. "He's probably just looking for someplace to sit."

I look at Percy. Nico's right. His eyes are searching the room, looking for something.

His gaze meets mine, and he smiles and waves. I wave back.

Percy heads for our table.

"Ooh! Here he comes!" Thalia says, hitting my shoulder lightly.

**Percy's POV**

I walk into the cafeteria, and look around the room. No spot looks particularly inviting. Upon that conclusion, I start looking for Annabeth.

After a couple sweeps of the cafeteria, I find her. She and her friends at the table are all looking at me.

I smile and wave at her. Once she waves back, I make my way over to her table.

Her friend with the black hair taps Annabeth's arm and says, "Here he comes!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes.

I try to not take that personally, and sit down between Annabeth and a guy who also has black hair.

_Her boyfriend?_ I wonder. _Nah, he looks too young. Probably only a freshman, maybe sophomore._

"Hi. I'm Percy."

"Hey man, I'm Jason." A guy with blonde hair says, shaking my hand. "This is Nico," He points to the guy I'm sitting next to. "Piper," He points to a pretty girl with brown hair sitting next to him. She waves. " and Thalia." He gestures to the girl with choppy black hair sitting next to Annabeth. "And Annabeth, you know of course."

I nod my head and pick up my pizza.

"So, Percy." Thalia puts her elbows on the table and stares right into my eyes. "Got a girlfriend?"

Annabeth stiffens and shoots Thalia a side glare.

"Uh, not at the moment, no." I take another bite of pizza.

"You lookin'?" Thalia asks. I get the feeling that she's a very straight forward person.

I shrug. "I guess."

Thalia nods slowly, but doesn't ask any more questions.

The rest of lunch passes by pretty easily. Jason and Nico are cool, even if they are two years younger. Piper seems sweet, and I can tell that she and Jason are probably going out. Thalia seems….well, Thalia, and Annabeth was pretty quiet for most of the lunch hour, only talking when someone asked her a direct question.

The lunch bell rings.

We all dump our trays, then head off in various directions.

Annabeth makes a beeline for her locker. I jog to catch up, then slow down once I'm at her side.

"Hey, are you okay? You were pretty quiet at lunch."

She nods and speeds up her pace a little.

I speed up mine to match hers.

"Well, thanks for letting me sit with you guys."

"No problem."

"Mind if I join again tomorrow?"

Her steady stride falters a little, but she answers, "Sure. I don't mind."

I nod. "Cool. Thanks. See ya in science!"

I turn around and head for my computer concepts class.

**A/n Sorry this was a shorter chapter…like 400 words shorter than the last two :/ I'll try to update again later tonight :) Until then, let's have a vote! Comment on whether you want the next chapter to be from Annabeth's POV or Percy's! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV (IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!)**

I walk to my locker and grab my books for my last three classes, thinking about how lunch went. To put it simply, it was awful! Thalia started off with those horrible questions, and all throughout lunch she gave me suggestive glances and kept nudging my arm. I caught Piper and Jason grinning at me a couple times. I even got some questioning glances from Nico! And he's not supposed to care about anything! 

I sigh and walk into English class, taking my usual seat in the third row. I don't have this class with Thalia or Piper, but I do have it with Rachel. She's a cheerleader, and really popular, but she's nice enough. If you're on her good side, that is.

Class starts and the teacher picks up where she left off last time on Alexander Pope.

As class goes on, I find myself doing something I very rarely do in school. My mind drifts. And not to another assignment, or home, like it normally does. My mind drifts to none other than Perseus Jackson.

I find myself thinking of his messy black hair, his kind sea green eyes, and his contagious smile.

_Snap out of it!_ I mentally yell at myself. _You just met this guy for Pete's sake! It's only a little crush, get over it._

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" Mr. Runnel looks at me expectantly, as does the rest of the class.

"Uh, what?" I ask, confused as to why he's looking at me.

There are some giggles around the room.

Mr. Runnel gives me a weird look. "I asked you what the title was of Alexander Pope's first piece."  
"Oh, um…" I search my brain for the answer. Normally it would come to me in a second. But right now all that comes to mind are those stupid sea green eyes.

"I-uh…" I look around the classroom, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I look back at the teacher. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Mr. Runnel gives me a weird look once again, and asks another student.

I hide my face behind my hair, feeling a blush come to my cheeks.

_Just a little crush. _I remind myself. _Get over it. _

The bell for the end of the hour rings. I gather up my stuff and start to exit the classroom.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Runnel calls from his desk. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

I nod, and slowly make my way over to his desk. Anything to delay my class with Percy.

"I noticed in class today you seemed a bit distracted…Is everything all right?"

I nod and force a smile. "Just didn't sleep all that well last night. Ready for the day to be over."

He nods. "Just making sure everything's okay. You're my best student! I think it shocked everyone when you couldn't give the answer."

I force a chuckle and hope my blush doesn't show. "Yeah, I was too."

Mr. Runnel laughs and sends me on my way.

Sent me to science.

Sent me to Percy.

I hit myself on the forehead, causing some nearby students to give me strange looks.

I chuckle nervously and wave at them.

Some wave back uncertainly, some give me weird glances, but they all walk away warily.

I sigh, and walk slowly to science, not caring that I'll be late.

The bell rings and I'm not even half way there.

When I do finally make it to science, everyone looks up. I don't look at anyone, _especially _Percy, and walk over to Mrs. Courtney.

"Ah, Miss Chase, nice of you to join us."

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't get my locker open." I lie.

I inwardly cringe, but I know I can't exactly tell her the real reason why I was late.

She smiles. "Oh, okay then. Just this once, I'll let it go."

I smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Courtney."

I make my way to my seat in the middle of the room, but Thalia's sitting in my seat.

I give her a questioning look, and she matches it.

"You don't stop by your locker between fifth and sixth hour."

"You're in my seat." I avoid her question.

"Ah, yes." Mrs. Courtney interjects. "As you know, Mr. Jackson will be joining our class. Originally he was sitting by Miss. Grace, but she made the very good point that since you're in charge of showing him around the school, it would be better if he sat by someone he already knew pretty well."

"Did she now?" My voice is tight. In the corner of my eye, I see Percy's grin fade slightly. My heart gives a little squeeze, but I do my best to ignore it. "And what about him making new friends? That's important."

Mrs. Courtney gives me a warning look. "Surely he'll have that chance in his other classes, now if you'll please take your seat."

There's a silence, all eyes on the two of us.

Finally, I walk to the back corner of the room where Percy sits, and take my seat next to him.

Mrs. Courtney continues on talking about whatever she was talking about before I created a scene.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy whispers.

I nod and turn my attention towards the teacher.

"So, um, it was nice of Thalia to give up her seat, don't ya think?" He tries again.

I nod, even though I really want to answer him.

His grin fades a little, and he turns his attention towards the teacher.

Class drags on and on.

I'm painfully aware of the glances Percy gives me periodically, and Thalia's annoying grins from across the room.

As soon as the bell rings, I'm out of my seat and heading for the door.

Thalia runs to catch up.

"Hey! So, did ya like my little switcheroo?"

I roll my eyes and keep walking.

"Woah," Thalia continues. "Someone's in a bad mood. By the way, that was quite the entrance you made. I wasn't sure if-"

"Would you please just stop?" I say, turning to face her. "This whole Percy thing is getting really annoying, and it's only the first day. I'm not gonna have the rest of my senior year be like this. Yes, I know you want me to have a boyfriend. But I just can't. Not right now. Boyfriend means distraction, and distraction sounds like destruction, which, coincidentally, is what will happen to my plan if I get a boyfriend." By the end of that, I'm breathing heavily.

Thalia gives me a weird look. "Okay. Fine. I'll stop. Sorry to have bugged you."

With that, she turns on her heel and walks in the direction of her last class.

I sigh, and run my hand through my hair.

_If only I didn't have to sit through yet another hour with Percy._

**A/n Ooh! Some tension between the girls! And snappy Annabeth! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Speaking of reviews, I'm gonna spend the next few hours typing up some more chapters, and once I get ten reviews for the previous chapter, I'll upload the next one. I know it seems harsh, but I have a really bad habit of abandoning stories because I have writers block, and I really like this one. So being a couple chapters ahead will give me a little cushion. The ten review thing will keep me from cracking and updating early. Hope y'all understand! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews and the support about the ten review thing! You guys are awesome!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I trudge on to my last class of the day, Career Explorations. It's a class they make all seniors take so we have an idea of what to major in when we go to College. I already know what I'm going to major in, architecture, but they're still making me take the class.

I never actually minded…until now.

I walk into the class and take a seat in the very back of the room, and start sorting out my books and papers.

"Hello Percy." I hear the teacher say. "Students, this is Percy Jackson, and he'll be with us for the rest of the year."

I force myself not to look up.

I hear footsteps coming toward me. I still don't look up.

_Please sit far away, please sit far away!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Percy sit in the desk next to mine.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks softly, leaning over so I can hear him. "You seemed a little tense in science."

I involuntarily look up. He's staring right at me with those sea green eyes, nothing but concern filling them.

"Uh, yeah." I answer, looking back at him. "Thalia was just getting on my nerves, that's all."

He nods, and turns to face the teacher, who has started talking about electrical engineering.

He leans over again. "Why do we even have to take this class?"

"To help people know what they need to major in in order to have the career they want."

"Oh." Percy nods. "I already know what I'm gonna major in."

"And what's that?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

He grins. "Marine biology."

"That sounds fun."

He nods. "It will be. What about you?"

I smile shyly, suddenly insecure about my chosen career path. "Architecture."

He smiles back. "That sounds cool…what are you gonna design?"

I'm about to answer when the teacher clears her throat. "Percy and Annabeth, if you don't mind…"

I blush. "Sorry Ms. Jones."

Percy echoes my words.

Once the teacher turns back around, Percy and I chuckle.

The rest of the hour passes by quickly, too quickly, and before I know it, the last bell of the day rings.

Percy and I gather our books, and walk to our lockers.

"So, did you have a good first day?" I ask when we reach my locker.

He grins. "Couldn't have been better."

I smile.

"I should get going. But I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks.

I nod. "See you tomorrow."

He walks back to his locker.

I gather up my stuff and put it in my backpack, then walk out of the school and to my car.

Once I get in, the gravity of the day hits me.

I sigh, and lean my head on the steering wheel.

_How could you be so stupid?_

I had spent seventh our talking with Percy. Then I had let him walk me to my locker. Then I had told him I'd see him tomorrow.

_Annabeth! Don't do this to yourself!_ I mentally groan. _Nothing good can come out of a boyfriend. _

_But he's just so sweet, and cute, and caring. _

My eyes well up with tears.

There's a hesitant knock at my door.

I look up and am both relieved and disappointed to see that it's Jason, not Percy.

I roll down my window.

"Hey Jason."

His eyebrows furrow. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Just had a bit of a stressful day."

He nods slowly.

"So, um, Piper and I kinda need a ride…"

I chuckle and gesture for him to hop in. Piper joins us a minute later.

"Thalia's not coming?" I ask as I turn my key in the ignition.

"No…" Jason answers. "She said something about taking the bus. Are you two all right?"

I nod. "Just had a little disagreement, that's all."

He nods slowly, then he starts talking to Piper quietly.

I look at them in the rearview mirror, all cuddled up and cute. Why can't I have that?!

_Because of the plan._

Yeah. The stupid plan.

_You need the plan. _I argue with myself. _It's the only way to be successful. _

I sigh, and rub my head.

"So who am I dropping off first?"

"Uh, just drop me off at Jason's if that's okay." Piper says, smiling at Jason. He smiles back.

I nod, my eyes welling up with tears once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Promise."

I force a smile at him and pull into his driveway.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks, Annie." Jason says, giving me a brotherly smile.

"See you tomorrow!" Piper calls, taking Jason's outstretched hand and following him inside.

I pull out and make the short, two mile drive back home.

I walk into the house and see with disappointment that Dad's home.

It's not that I'm not happy to see my dad, but I really needed to talk to Mom.

"Hi Sweetheart." He says, kissing my head. "How was school?"

I groan.

"Uh-oh." He says.

I chuckle. "No, it was fine. Just had a bit of a fight with Thalia."

He nods, not quite sure what to say. Dad was never good in these type of situations. "Well…I'm sure you girl's will work it out…you always do."

I force a smile. "Thanks…I'll be upstairs. Got a boatload of homework to do."

He nods, and I go upstairs to my room, shutting and locking my door.

I start on my trig homework, but I can't get my mind to focus. I'm still thinking of today's events.

_Okay, enough. _ I think after about twenty minutes. _It's just a little crush. Nothing you can't handle. It's probably just because he's different. He's new. That's what's intriguing you. You don't actually like him! You just like the idea of something new._

I sigh, willing myself to believe that's true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan and hit the 'off' button on my alarm.

Last night was a pretty easy night once I calmed myself down about the whole Percy situation. I had done my homework, ate some dinner, and then read a few chapters out of a book I like. All in all a pretty normal night. You know, excluding the Percy deal.

I go to my closet and pick out my clothes, making sure I don't spend any more time on my outfit than I normally do.

After that I skip downstairs and eat breakfast. Eggs.

When I'm done with that, I straighten my hair (_not _because of Percy, I just like how it looks!) and do my makeup.

Looking at my phone, I see that I still have about 20 minutes before I need to leave to get Jason, Piper, and possibly Thalia.

I cuddle up on the couch and open my book from last night.

After about twenty minutes, I get up and head out the door.

I pick up Piper first, don't know why, just felt like it. Putting off seeing Thalia, I suppose.

She hops in the car with a smile on her face.

"Morning Annabeth!"

I smile back at her. "Hey Pipes. How'd it go last night with Jason?"

Her grin gets even wider.

"Great! We have a date Friday night! We're going out to dinner, then to the movies. Classic, but cute."

I force a smile, even though the jealously from last night creeps back into my head. "That's great! You'll have fun."

Her smile slackens a bit. "Annabeth, are you sure you're okay? Thalia's probably already forgiven you, it's nothing to worry about."

I sigh. "I know. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" In her voice is a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"It's just…Percy." I force out.

Her eyebrows furrow. "Percy? Do you like him or something?"

I shrug. "I don't know! I can't figure that part out. But I need to, and fast, so I can know how to get rid of any feelings!"

Piper sighs. "Annabeth, don't worry. You only met him yesterday. You can't already have a crush on him."

I sigh in relief. Somehow, hearing it from Piper makes it more convincing.

"Thanks Piper. That's good to hear."

She smiles sweetly.

Suddenly, she gasps. "Unless it's love at first sight!"

I slam my hands on the steering wheel. "Piper!"

"I'm sorry, but think about it! You've always been so practical about these things. You wait _forever _to even _tell _us if you like a guy. You met Percy yesterday and you can't shut up about him."

"Can too!"

She shakes her head. "Can _not_. Wouldn't it be so cute though? Little Annie in looove."

She gets a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Uugh! Just be quiet already! I shouldn't have even told you."

She grins. "Touchy. That's a symptom of Percy Fever."

I roll my eyes. "Percy Fever's not even a real thing! It doesn't exist."

She gasps. "Denial is another symptom! You _do_ have Percy Fever! I _knew_ it!"

I groan. "I do not have Percy Fever! Now will you _please _be quiet? Jason's coming."

Jason opens the door and slides into the back seat, kissing Piper lightly on the lips.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Annabeth's in love!" Piper squeals.

Jason's eyes widen.

I bang my head on the steering wheel. "I am not in love!"

"Are too! You've got Percy Fever." She turns to Jason. "She's got Percy Fever."

Jason grins. "I thought I saw something going on yesterday at lunch. I can see you two together."

Piper squeals and claps her hands. "You guys need a couple name! Mmmm, how 'bout…"

"Percabeth!" Jason shouts.

Piper smiles. "Percabeth! That's perfect. You are officially Percabeth!"

I groan for what feels like the millionth time. "Guys, _please_! There is no Percabeth! I need to figure out how I feel about him, and I can't do that with you two clouding my judgment, so would you please stay out of this?"

There's a silence.

"So you admit there's a chance of Percabeth?" Piper asks finally, a quizzical look in her eye.

We stare at each other, seeing who breaks first.

I do.

"Fine, I admit that there is a _chance _of…Percabeth."

Piper squeals and Jason grins.

I roll my eyes. "Is Thalia coming?"

Jason shakes his head. "Sorry Annie. She took the bus."

I nod and put my car in drive.

Piper pouts when she sees the road I'm taking.

"No Starbucks?"

I shake my head. "You almost made us late with all that Percabeth crap."

She grins impishly.

Soon, I pull into the school parking lot, a good distance from where I normally park thanks to Piper and Jason.

"There." I say, grabbing my book bag and getting out of the car. "See what you did? Now we have to walk. Thanks to all your Percabeth crap, we have to walk."

"What's Percabeth?" A curious voice says behind me.

I jump, and turn around to see Percy grinning at me, donut in one hand and book bag in the other.

"Uh-um…Just some stupid thing Piper and Jason made up."

I turn to glare at them.

They grin.

"Well…we gotta get to class…see ya!" They take off in the direction of the main entrance.

Percy smiles at me and offers half of his donut. I gladly take it.

As we walk to the front of the school, we talk.

"So are you sure Percabeth is just some stupid thing Piper and Jason made up? Because it sounds like a combination of our names." He sends me a side grin.

I blush. "I-uh-"

"Because if it was a combination of our names," He continues, "I wouldn't find it stupid."

With that, he grins at me and jogs into the school.

I stand on the sidewalk blushing like an idiot, half from embarrassment, and half from happiness.

After a minute to collect myself, I take a bit of the donut and walk into the school.

**A/n Hey! Sorry this is a bit shorter than normal, I'm just really tired lol. So, we're gonna scratch the whole ten review thing because school is starting in the next few days, so I'll have to just update whenever I can. Also, today I saw the Sea of Monsters. It was amazing! COMPLETELY different from the book, but it was amazing. I just have to keep the two things separate. I really wish they would have turned Percy into a guinea pig though. I was really looking forward to that… But oh well! I got to see Grover in a wedding dress, so that helped! Haha :) Don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Made me want to update faster :)**

**Percy's POV**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I think to myself as I walk to my first class. _Annabeth obviously doesn't like you, so you shouldn't be flirting! It will only cause you pain._

I hit myself on the head. "Stupid." I mutter to myself, walking into class and sitting in the corner desk in the back row. It looks like a good place to go unnoticed.

I get a couple scowls from people when they see where I'm sitting.

Guess this is a popular seat choice.

I run my hands through my hair, worried about Annabeth coming in.

Just as the bell rings, I see her curly blonde hair duck through the door.

She shoots a cute, embarrassed smile to the teacher.

"Sorry."

The teacher just rolls her eyes and sends Annabeth to her seat.

She doesn't sit next to me.

I'm not really surprised, but I can't keep the disappointment away.

"Alright class, you may continue on your project from last Tuesday. Come to me if you have any questions."

I hesitantly raise my hand.

Ms. Lucas looks at me and nods her head.

I take that as my cue to speak.

"Uh, yeah, I'm new, so…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, that's okay."

She raises her voice.  
"Is anyone done with their project? I sure hope so, considering its due in two days."

No one raises their hand but Annabeth.

I fight down the battle between happiness and worry.

Ms. Lucas sighs. "Well, I hope to see more hands tomorrow."

Annabeth gets out of her seat and looks around.

"Who am I helping?"

"The new student, Percy Jackson."

Annabeth's expression freezes. "Uhm, okay."

Ms. Lucas smiles slightly and follows Annabeth over to my desk.

"This is Annabeth Chase, one of my best students."

I nod. "Yeah, I know her."

Annabeth nods too. "We have a few classes together."

_And I have a massive crush on her. _I add in my head.

"All the better then. Annabeth, just help Percy do what he can and we'll start his real grades after this project is due."

We both nod, and Ms. Lucas leaves us.

Annabeth looks around for somewhere to sit. I grab an empty chair from behind me and swing it around for her.

"Thanks." She sits down in the seat. "So, basically what the assignment was, is that we take a business or organization we like and create an original website for it. It's not that hard once you get started. Any ideas?"

I think for a second. My mind is blank.

"Nope."

"The good thing is, is that this isn't going to be a grade for you, it's just practice. So pick something easy. The first thing that comes to mind."

"Dairy Queen." I blurt out.

Annabeth raises her eyebrows. "Dairy Queen?"

I grin. "Yeah, I love that place!"

She giggles. "Alright then, we'll make a website for Dairy Queen."

We don't get very far. We're joking around and laughing too much. Needless to say, I loved it. And I think maybe, just maybe, she did too.

All too soon, the bell rings.

We log out of my computer, grab our stuff, and head out the door.

I turn to Annabeth. "What do you have next?"

She scowls. "Trig. You?"

I grin. "Spanish."

"Oh yeah! So can you speak Spanish?"

I shrug. "A little."

She grins. "Say something in Spanish!"

I purse my lips. "Can _you _speak Spanish?"

She shakes her head. "No, I take French."

I nod.

"Creo que eres muy lindo."

She grins. "What's that mean?"

I smile back at her. "It means I gotta get to class. But first, I want to hear you say something in French."

She smiles and thinks of what to say.

"Je ne peux pas te sortir de mon esprit."

I smile at her. She speaks French beautifully. "What's that mean?"

Her grin wavers. "It means I'll see you later."

I nod. "Well, right back at you."

She chuckles and for some reason blushes.

I give her a mini wave and head for Spanish class. On the way there, I see Annabeth's friend, Piper. She takes French.

"Piper!" I wave her down.

She stops walking and smiles at me. "Hey Percy. What's up?"

"You take French, right?"  
She nods.

"What does…"I do my best to remember exactly what Annabeth said to me, and how she said it. "'Je ne peux pas te sortir de mon esprit' mean?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Who said that to you?"

"Annabeth." I answer, hoping I repeated the words right. "I asked her to say something in French."

Piper's smile gets wider. "It means 'I can't get you out of my mind.'"

With that same smile on her face, Piper resumes her walk to second hour.

A slow, stupid smile spreads over my face. Hopefully, that's a good thing. Hopefully, it means she likes me back.

**Annabeth's POV**

I take my seat in trig, cheeks still a bit red from Percy saying 'right back at you' to my French. Sure, he didn't know what I said, but it still made me blush.

Rachel Dare sits next to me.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey Rachel." I smile at her.

Suddenly, a thought hits me.

"Rach, you take Spanish, right?"

She nods.

"What does…" I purse my lips, working to repeat Percy's earlier words perfectly. "What does 'creo que eres muy lindo' mean?"

"It means 'I think you're really cute.'"

Another blush spreads across my face.

Rachel grins. "Who said that to you?"

My blush grows deeper. "No one, I just…heard it somewhere."

"Oh come on, you can tell me!" She persists.

I roll my eyes. "No one, really. Thanks for the translate."

Rachel smiles but the disbelieving look doesn't leave her eyes.

"I'll get it out of you Chase."

"You'll be waiting a while Dare."

Just then Mr. Kurt walks in and starts to collect the homework.

I arrange my hair to hide my blush, and try to focus on the lesson.

But I can't stop think about Percy's Spanish. For one, he said he thought I was really cute, and two, he sounded totally hot speaking Spanish. I'll have to get him to do that more often.

With that in mind, I start taking some notes.

**A/N Little Percabeth going on there! How'd you like it? Again, thanks for the awesome reviews, and don't forget to leave more! Oh, and I know I messed Percy's schedule up, but I realized that only after I had finished writing the Computer Concepts scene, and I liked it, so I figured I'd just keep it. Hope I didn't confuse anyone too badly! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N You guys are so sweet! I have not gotten ONE negative comment so far! Y'all just make me wanna update every chance I can! I love you all!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Trigonometry seems to drag on forever. But in a way, I'm kind of glad that it does. That means that I get to feel like I've put off seeing Thalia.

But unfortunately, the bell does eventually ring.

I gather up my stuff and walk to my locker.

I see Percy down the hall at his locker.

He looks up, sees me, then grins and waves.

I smile and wave back.

He gets what he needs from his locker then walks over to me.

"Hey. Wanna walk to class together?"

I nod. "Sure."

I grab my stuff out of my locker and move over to Percy.

"So, have you and Thalia made up yet?" He asks, voice a little hesitant.

I frown. "No. It's gonna be really awkward. Especially because-" I stop myself before I can finish that particularly life ending sentence.

I was going to say especially because the fight was about you, and she was right. I do like you.

But, I'm not going to say that. Like I said. Life. Ruining. Sentence.

"Especially because why?" The curiosity is clear in Percy's voice.

"She was just right about something." My voice makes it clear that we're done with this conversation.

He nods. "Ah."

There's a bit of a silence.

Percy frowns. "What's today?"

I give him a weird look. "Tuesday the 18."

He groans. "Crap!"

"What?"

"I promised Mom I'd spend this afternoon unpacking our basement. She collects a bunch of crap, so it's gonna take a while."

"Awh, that sucks." I say. Before I can stop them, the words blurt out of my mouth. "I could help you if you want."

He looks at me incredulously. "Really? You sure? It's not exactly fun work. I mean, I'd love you have you! Y-your help, I mean. I'd love to have your help. But, only if you want to."

I chuckle at how scattered he is. "I don't mind."

He grins. "Cool. Wanna just ride with me after school? You can get Jason to drive your car?"

I nod. "Sounds like a plan."

He smiles. "Great."

We walk into history class.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Wilson greets, smiling at us both. "You're Percy Jackson, right?"

Percy nods.

"Welcome to history class! I'm the teacher, obviously." Mrs. Wilson laughs. "Just sit anywhere you like. We don't have a seating arrangement."

Percy nods again.

We smile at her, and look for some seats.

Percy finds one and sits down, I sit down next to him.

He grins, and I can't help but smile back. "What?"

"Nothing." I can hear the smile in his voice.

Thalia walks into class, and her eyes widen when she sees us. Two seconds later, they narrow into a glare. She keeps glaring at us until she sits down a couple seats over two rows behind. Even when I turn back around, I can feel her glare on my back.

"So, I guess she's not any happier." Percy mumbles to me.

I nod. "I hope I didn't make her too mad. We've never really fought…"

His hand reaches out and grabs mine. I look at our hands in shock, not sure what to do.

"It'll be okay." Percy smiles at me. "You'll work it out."

I look up from our hands and smile back at him. Just then, class starts.

As always, third hour history flies by.

All too soon, Percy and I are gathering up our stuff and saying goodbye.

"See you at lunch!" He calls over his shoulder.

"See you!" I call back, painfully aware of all the stares we're attracting.

I start my way to French class.

Suddenly, someone yanks on my arm and pulls me into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind me.

I look up and come face to face with Thalia.

_Crap._

"So, looks like little Annie has a crush. Guess I was right."

I shift uncomfortably.

"Of course," She continues, walking around me in a circle. "You probably won't admit that."

I stay silent.

"But then again," She stops in front of me, staring right into my eyes. "Love can change us."

"I'm not in love." I protest.

A small smile catches the edge of her lips.

"Maybe not yet. But you like him, I can tell."

I'm silent again.  
"Annabeth, I'm your best friend." Her eyes are pleading now, an emotion I'm not used to seeing on Thalia. "You can tell me anything."

She pouts, and I crack.

"Okay fine! I like him!"

"I knew it!" Thalia pumps her fist in the air.

"But you know I can't do anything about that." I say sadly.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course you can! Just go out with him."

"But I can't. The plan!"

Thalia rolls her eyes again. She's so good at it, we all joke that she should make a career out of it.

"Screw the plan! You don't have to be perfect Annabeth."

I shrug. "I don't know…"

"C'mon," She pleads again. "Just give it a try. Let yourself go, and see where you end up. And if it ends badly, all of us, your friends, I mean, will be there to pick you up."

I shrug. "Maybe…"

She sighs. "Well, fourth hour is starting soon, we'd better go."

I nod. "So…are we okay?"

She smiles and nods. "Of course."

I smile.

"But, you know, only because I hate taking the bus." She grins.

I laugh and hug her. This is the Thalia I know and love.

**A/n Hey guys! Again, thank you for so many amazing reviews, all of you are so sweet! I'm suuuppeer tired, so I'm not gonna re read this one…so if anyone sees any substantial mistakes, please let me know. Also, school starts Wednesday (yay!) so I MIGHT be updating a bit less often. I'll probably make time, but I just want to give you guys a heads up. Thanks for being the most awesome readers ever! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Hello everybody! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've just been getting back into the swing of school. Updates will still be sporadic, but I'll try to get them in faster :) Also, I'm gonna start doing a Question of the Day (QOTD). You can answer them in the reviews :) **

**Annabeth's POV**

I walk into French class and take my normal seat behind Piper.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Hiya." I say back.

"So I heard you and Thalia made up."

"Yep." I answer, then furrow my eyebrows. "Wait, that literally _just _happened. How'd you find out so quickly?"

She grins and holds up her phone. "News travels fast these days."

I chuckle. "Of course."

Just then, Madame Fleur walks in. "Bonjour class."

"Bonjour Madame."

Class starts.

French class is pretty easy today, we just review for the quiz tomorrow.

When the lunch bell rings, Piper and I jump up and make our way upstairs.

"So, will Percy be joining us today?" Piper has a mischievous smile on her face.

"I hope so." I blush, realizing what I just said.

Piper's grin grows, but she doesn't say anything.

We go our separate ways to put our books in our locker.

I open my locker and switch my books for a purple lunch box. I grab my jacket, put it on, and make my way to the lunch room.

I'm surprised to see that I'm the last one to make it to the table.

As I sit down between Percy and Thalia, a chorus of 'hey's' greets me.

"Hey guys." I open my lunch box.

"We were just making plans for Friday night." Nico says, taking a bite of his apple.

"What for?"

"Percy's initiation." Jason grins.

I groan, and Percy sits up a little straighter.

"What initiation?" Percy asks as the same time I say, "But it's so childish!"

Thalia turns to Piper and murmurs something about how cute it was that Percy and I are talking at the same time. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Jason however does roll his eyes, but it's directed towards me. "It's not childish. It's a tradition."

"What do I have to do?" Percy asks. He sounds confident, but I can hear the underlying wariness.

Nico grins. "In the woods by Annabeth's place there's this house. It's abandoned. Some say it's haunted."

"But it's not." Piper interjects, rolling her eyes.

"Just because _you _didn't see the ghost, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Nico counters, flipping his hair.

Piper scoffs. "Ghosts aren't real."

Nico shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. It's up to Percy to decide."

The wariness in Percy's voice is a bit more noticeable now. "So…what do you want me to do?"

Thalia smiles and rests her elbows on the table. "You have to spend the night in the house. The _whole entire night_."

Percy clears his throat. "Okay. Sure. Friday night."

Everyone resumes their conversations.

Before I know it the lunch bell rings, and we all spread out to our various classes.

English class is dull. I'm glad when the bell rings.

Science was okay. Percy and I sat together, thanks to Thalia's meddling. I shoot her a grateful smile, and she returns it with a smug "I told you so" grin.

Percy and I walk to Career Explorations and sit in the back, talking about random stuff.

By the end of the day, I'm buzzing with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

I shoot a text to my mom telling her where I'll be. She's a bit wary at first, but eventually I convince her it's okay. Thankfully, Thalia and I made up, so I don't have to trust Jason with my car. No offence to him, but he's a bad driver. I give my keys to Thalia and tell her I'll pick it up later.

Percy and I get our stuff together and walk to his car.

"So," I say, sliding into the passenger seat. "Should I be worried about getting into a car with you?"

He scoffs and shakes his head. "I am a great driver."

I shrug. "I'll be the judge of that."

He grins and puts the car into drive. Percy lives about fifteen minutes away from the school, so we put on some music. By the time we get to his house, we're talking about our favorite musicians.

We walk into his house and see his mom sitting at the table drinking some coffee.

She sits up straighter. "Hello Percy. Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Annabeth. She's a friend from school."

I hold out my hand and she shakes it. "Nice to meet you Ms. Jackson."

She smiles warmly. "Please, call me Sally."

I smile and nod.

"So, um, we'll be in the basement unpacking."

"Oh, you don't have to do that today, if you don't want to. You have a friend over." Sally says, smiling at us.  
Percy looks at me.  
I shrug. "I don't mind unpacking."

Percy smiles at his mom. "We'll be in the basement."

I follow Percy down the stairs and into the basement. And can I just say, that I love it.

Even though there's only a brown sectional in there, it still has a lot of potential.

"Wow." I say, looking around. "I like the color of the walls."

I put my hand on the deep blue walls, imagining I'm in the bottom of the ocean.

"It reminds me of the sea."

"Yeah," Percy says, putting his hands in his pockets and looking around. "My mom and I are crazy for water. You'll see, when we get this place unpacked, it'll look like the Pacific Ocean threw up in here."

I laugh.

He hands me a knife, and we start opening boxes.

"So, where do you want me to put all this?" I ask, gesturing to the pile of opened boxes I have laid out in front of me.

He looks up from opening a box. "Just put it wherever you think it'll look good." He stands up, holding two decorative vases in his hands. "I'm not really a good judge about where to put things."

I nod, and start putting items on a book shelf.

"Let's put on some music." I suggest, after unpacking an iPod dock.

Percy nods. "Sounds good to me."

I plug in the dock then put in my phone.

The unpacking goes a lot faster once I turn on the music.

Before I know it, we're done.

I turn down the music and we collapse on the couch.

I look at the clock. "Wow." I say. "It's six. That went by fast."

Percy nods. "So, where exactly is the 'haunted house' I'll be spending my Friday night in?"

"Only about a mile and a half's hike from my house."

He nods again.

"Don't worry about the whole 'haunted' thing. Nico's the only one who says he's seen a ghost."

Percy raises his eyebrows. "So you've stayed the night there?"

"Yeah, of course. We all have. 'Initiation', remember?"

He chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says, a grin spreading across his face.

"Wha- tell me!" I say, failing to suppress a grin.

"It's just, I didn't really have you pegged as the type of girl who could spend a whole night in a 'haunted house.'"

I sit up straighter, and fail, once again, to suppress a smile. "So you're saying you think I'm a scaredy cat?"

He laughs and sits up too. "No, I'm just saying that…I didn't think you could."

I laugh and hit him with a pillow. "You do too think I'm a scaredy cat!"

He laughs and shields his face from the pillow. "Okay, okay, I take it back."

I smile and put the pillow back.

"In fact," He says, leaning in. "I'd go as far as to say you're the bravest girl I've ever met."

I find myself leaning in too. "And what evidence do you have to support that?"

"Well, for one, you're here with me." He gets closer.

"How does that prove anything?" Our lips are almost touching, and it's a stare down to see who will break first.

"For all you know I could have been a crazy lunatic wanting to kidnap you."

I laugh softly.

"You're anything but that."

And then he's kissing me, and sparks are flying.

**A/n Happy Percabeth! Okay, so, QOTD: What's everyone's favorite color? Mine is either some shades of purple or all shades of blue. Also, another thing I'm doing, is Reader of the Chapter. Whenever I post a new chapter, I'll pick a reader that I like (someone who leaves me nice reviews or just seems like a good person) and I'll tell you all, so you can go check out their stories and send them really nice PM's. That's just a way for all of us to get to know each other, and make someone's day by spamming them with nice messages. SO! Chapter 9's ROTC is…. Calypsocutie! u/5003694/Calypsocutie There's the link to their profile so we can all go be nice to her! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to check out Calypsocutie's stories and/or send her some nice messages. Okay, bye! Love you guys! **


End file.
